


The Moment That Will Risk it All [ChanBaek]

by xingbaek



Category: EXO, EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingbaek/pseuds/xingbaek
Summary: it doesn't really take long until baekhyun realizes he fell in love with his giant of a best friend. through all they have been through together, as little toddlers to now in college, the small boy has taken a liking for the other.not like but more of alove.it scares him though.what if one day it just slips out of his mouth?what if chanyeol never talks to him again?it's a risk he absolutely refuses to take.he knows the taller will never like him, he even has a girlfriend and has made it clear many, many times that he is indeed, straight.it hurts baekhyun but he can only smile and support chanyeol through it all because after all,they are only best friends.





	The Moment That Will Risk it All [ChanBaek]

**Author's Note:**

> (just to let you all know, this will be multiple but it says its 1/1 so my apologies)

baekhyun sits in his apartment, alone. he was hoping that chanyeol would show up but he instead had to go out with his girlfriend. the weird thing was, if the smaller asked to ever meet the girlfriend, chanyeol would refuse. even a picture would always be too far out of reach for baekhyun. he frusterated him. why would he hide such a simple thing from me? he decided to call jongdae, his close friend he met in vocals class.

"hey baek! what's up?" was heard in a very excited, loud voice.

"i'm bored, do you wanna grab some coffee?"

"ah i know what it is. chanyeol is out with his girlfriend again huh." jongdae chuckles, "fine i will meet you at the shop in a bit."

before baekhyun could defend himself, jongdae already hung up the call. of course, baekhyun didn't tell jongdae about his crush on the yoda but jongdae is a very observative person and was quick to find out. baekhyun only sighed before getting ready to head out.

**• @ THE COFFEE SHOP •**

baekhyun walked in and slumped down in his and jongdae's usual place since the younger was already ordering their drinks. they have been here so many times they grew to have a system since jongdae lived closer, he would come always earlier than baekhyun and would order their usual drinks so when the older arrived, their drinks would already be ready. this place was were they would come when baekhyun just wanted to let out all of his feelings but they came here now almost everyday since chanyeol left baekhyun alone more often.

"so, what happened now with elf ears?" jongdae questioned while setting down their drinks but he sadly only got a mumbled thanks from the latter. "oh come on baek, cheer up."

baekhyun scoffed and took a sip of his coffee, "it's hard to cheer up. he barely even talks to me and god knows who the ever loving fuck his girlfriend is. why would he always ditch me for someone no one even knows?" he almost was at the point of yelling when something caught his eye. jongdae looked at him with a confused look until he looked and followed his gaze.

"son of a bitch!" baekhyun slammed his hands onto the table and walked out with an even angrier jongdae behind him.

 _it was chanyeol with someone from their english class, kyungsoo. a guy??? what happened to his girlfriend!?_ baekhyun's mind screamed while he was silently crying.

chanyeol finally realized what happened and try to yell for baekhyun until jongdae put a hand over his mouth, "hurt him one more damn time and the only thing you will yell for is help after i beat you to a pulp. understand?" jongdae hissed. chanyeol could only stay frozen with wide eyes as jongdae only scoffs and was about to walk away until he stops and turns at the giant again. "if you won't man up and confess to him, i will make him mine."

**Author's Note:**

> wow my first work on here!  
> i hope you all enjoy even if its horribly written and sorry there is no caps in the whole story hehe ooPs  
> anyways, enjoy!


End file.
